


The Magus

by LuciaWilt



Series: Magus and Witches [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, American locations, Fluff, Hashirama Senju for President, M/M, Reunions, The Uchihas are the anti-social family, Weird Family Relations, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Naruto was sure he had never met an Uchiha. They were the really wealthy family that lived up in Maine right? Super anti-social and always keeps to themselves?





	The Magus

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with my friend on Tumblr and I was like, Madara Uchiha is the Jay Gatsby of the Naruto universe and we both just fucking lost it completely. And then I was like, the Uchiha's are either the really wealthy family with old money or the strange family you have out in the middle of no where. So here we are with President Hashirama and angry person Madara Uchiha. There will be more parts to this because I plan on involving Kisame, Kakashi, and we haven't even gotten to Obito yet!

“Naruto, you remember what I told you?” The blonde’s father asked as their family was driven up the road. The limo they were in was quiet, considering it was one of the most expensive vehicles in the country. Not only that, but the armor on it could keep it safe in the middle of a war zone. That was one of the pluses of being the Presidents great nephew. Naruto’s eyes glanced over at said grandfather. Hashirama Senju. His own brother, angry and scowling as ever, sat next to him. Tobirama Senju had been put in charge of a few agencies, but Naruto knows mostly about the NSA. He found it appropriate, considering how much of a hard ass Tobirama was. He blinked for a moment, staring at the two of them speaking to one another before turning to his father. 

No one knew outside of their family, but Kushina and Mito Uzamaki were far stronger women then they let on. Stronger being… well stronger being in the supernatural sense. Kushina and Mito were witches. With the energy they put off, all of them kept up a rather youthful appearance. Not that witches were an uncommon occurrence. Many people around the world were witches. Plus, some in the news were speculating that there was a witch amongst the President’s family. However, they just hadn’t caught onto the two red head women that were sitting in the vehicle with them. “Yes. The Uchiha’s aren’t ones to…chatter.” Naruto used the word his father had. Many in the North East knew of the Uchiha family. They were old, very old money. 

“Yes. They are very… let us say introverted.” His usually eloquent father laughed, scratching the back of his head. Naruto was rather confused about all of this at that. His blue eyes, the same as his father’s, flickered over to Hashirama. Why were they going to the neighborhood the Uchiha’s took up in then? The Senju and Uzamaki family was probably the furthest thing from quiet and introverted. But Hashirama, apparently, the head of the Uchiha family; like to the point where he would make a complete fool of himself. So perhaps it would be fun. At 21, Naruto didn’t have much time for excitement anymore; not with schooling and making his family look good. 

Kushina, Naruto’s mother, leaned into his dad. “Yeah. They are a little eccentric. I will have to introduce you to Mikoto, Naruto. She has always been a close friend of mine.” What? His mother had a friend within the Uchiha family? He never knew anything about that. Either way, the continued North from D.C., north from the White House towards Maine. The Uchiha family, with how large it was, took up most of an entire gated neighborhood. Only a few non-family members were allowed to live within the fancy gates and that was because the head apparently really liked them. 

So when they drove up to the gate, the guard noticed the caravan of vehicles and opened it. Naruto got his first glimpse of an Uchiha from that guard and felt a tinge of familiarity. Why did that black hair and dark eyes… why did they look so familiar? They continued on. The road was curvy, but just a little bit. Even with the windows rolled up, Naruto could already feel the cool fall air and smell the sea since the neighborhood was right on the coast. 

Finally, through the tinted windows of the limo, Naruto spotted what he suspected was the main estate. It was giant and exactly what he would expect from a beautiful Maine estate. Their caravan made it up the drive before stopping. His family got out and was greeted by, surprise surprise, an Uchiha. However, perhaps it was a surprise for Tobirama actually smiled upon seeing the younger male. He looked to be about Naruto’s father’s age, but he couldn’t be certain. Not with the strange feeling in the air. It took Naruto a moment to realize what it was, but when he did, he smirked. 

So there were witches around here. If anything, this male could be younger than Naruto. But he and Tobirama were obviously close considering the white haired male nearly bounced over towards him. If the entire situation wasn’t so weird, Naruto would have balked at Tobirama’s actions. Instead, he just watched, walking slowly behind with the rest of them. “It’s good to see you Tobirama.” The curly haired Uchiha said. He seemed friendly enough. Just like his father had said, the man was quiet. Even just with his speaking voice, he was quieter than Tobirama.

“It is good to see you as well Kagami.” Ok, got a name. Kagami then turned to the rest of them with a nod. 

“Please come with me. We are meeting in the garden out back before dinner. Your guards will put your bags in the rooms you will be using.” With that, they all followed after Kagami through the luxurious estate. Just as Naruto expected, it was stunning. However, it was far more modern inside then the exterior would let on. Everything was fine lines and sharp angles. Naruto actually felt as though he shouldn’t be in there. Which was good considering they quickly made it to the back garden. Though it was far bigger than just a garden. It was a large yard, with a garden and a pool and a pond that then ran up to a private beach out towards the ocean. 

Naruto was 100 percent sure there was a witch, or more than one, out there. The feeling in the air became so light and breezy. He even recognized quite a few herbs in the garden behind the small fence. Plus, there were about 15 people milling about. All of them, well, all but two, were Uchiha’s. There was just no getting around it. “Come meet Mikoto.” His mother said, dragging himself and his father with her. They stopped in front of a rather lovely couple. The woman had long black hair and a youthful pretty face and the man looked stern, but it worked. 

They were introduced as Mikoto and Fugaku, a part of the main family. As she and Kushina spoke, Mikoto glanced as Naruto and paused. She stared before turning towards the garden then looked back at Naruto. “Naruto Uzamaki?” She said in her pretty voice. He nodded, obviously confused as to what was going to happen. A large smile broke out over her face before she called out a name that snapped the illusion in Naruto’s mind.

“Sasuke!” 

Of course. Of course that is why the Uchiha’s seemed so familiar. The kid he was so enamored with in high school stood from the garden. Sasuke had aged from a gangly 16 year old to a fine young man. That was why the white skin and black hair seemed so familiar though. There was a lethal grace to Sasuke’s step as he walked over. At first he only looked at Mikoto before glancing at Naruto and his parents. The smallest smile perked onto his face.

“I knew it! I knew you would remember my son.” Mikoto said with a smile. Naruto could tell she was a witch if not just from how airy he felt after speaking with her. Upon finding that Sasuke was a part of the main family and standing there right in front of him, Naruto excused himself and walked away with his childhood crush. 

“It’s good to see you Sasuke.” Naruto started as they both sat down on one of the benches. The breeze from the ocean ruffled their fall clothing.

“I would say the same for you, but I have seen you quite a bit.” Naruto didn’t have to speak his confusion. “I have seen you in pictures that have been taken at the white house.” There was something about Sasuke. He seemed… he seemed happier. Was it because he was with his family? When they met, Sasuke had been living away from home for high school. 

“Wait.” Wait so that meant… “You knew who I was related to?” Naruto had kind of wanted to keep that secret from Sasuke, even though before that day he thought he would never see the Uchiha again. 

“Yes.” Silence enveloped the two of them again, allowing Naruto to just enjoy the air around them. He really would need to find the witch. “If you are wondering, they are all witches and magus.” Sasuke said, his voice as soft as his face. Naruto jumped some at that. His eyes looked around at all the people before looking back to Sasuke. 

“And you?”

“And me. Though I am not the most talented. That would be my brother, Shisui, and the head of the family.” He pointed towards a man that looked to be a couple of years older than Sasuke. Naruto never knew that Sasuke had a brother. He was beautiful none the less; a very feminine air about him. His long black hair looked like silk on the cloudy day they were experiencing. Beside him was who Naruto suspected to be Shisui. His hair was curly and rather rowdy, more so than Kagami’s had been. He suspected, they were related directly somehow. Something was different about Shisui’s eyes. Well, both Shisui and Sasuke’s brother had strange eyes. They were lighter than everyone else’s. From the angle Naruto was watching them from, they almost looked maroon red. 

That left out one person though. “Yeah, I’ve heard of this ‘head’ of your family.” Naruto started before angling his body back towards Sasuke. “Heard he can make the President of the United States a total child.” He said, referring to his family member. Sasuke just nodded before looking over towards the back door. As though they had been summoned, two other Uchiha’s walked out the door. The shorter one was obviously younger. His skin was paler as well; and looked to be a near spitting image of Sasuke. Naruto would have to ask him about it later after dinner. The other was older and Naruto almost immediately knew this was the head of the family.

The air he held over himself just screamed power. He was a stronger magus than any of them. Something strange as well was the feeling of his aura. It wasn’t like a witches or a normal magus. No, this almost felt angry. Especially when his, Naruto balked, bright red eyes turned towards Hashirama, Mito, and Tobirama. Unknown to Naruto at that distance, the man’s eyes held a black pattern in them as well. 

The younger Uchiha sprinted out of the man’s reach and nearly mowed down Tobirama. “The head’s name is Madara and that’s his little brother, Izuna.” Tobirama looked as though he wanted to peel Izuna off of his side like Izuna was just a bug he squashed. Said younger male was rather tenacious though and clung tightly against Tobirama’s arm. The reaction was stark compared to how the agency leader treated Kagami Uchiha. 

And Naruto’s stomach twisted in a rather strange way as to how Madara looked at his little brother. Love radiated off the man so much it nearly knocked the blonde over. When Madara’s red eyes looked up and spotted a stupidly grinning Hashirama and a smiling Mito, the earth nearly cracked with rage. It had everyone aside from Shisui and Itachi looking over. 

“Yeah Madara is not much of a fan of the President though.” Well no shit. Naruto could feel that. But he stood. It would only be appropriate for him to go and introduce himself, as much as he did not want to. Sasuke followed behind him, meeting up with Kushina and his father on the way over. When they stood on the edge of the circle, he could hear the angry words spitting from Madara’s mouth.

“What did I tell you?” Madara spat out at Hashirama.

The brunette just scratched the back of his head as though it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world Madara was utterly furious. But, Naruto knew better. He knew that Hashirama was just as powerful for something that very few knew; Hashirama was a magus as well. Deception was one of his most powerful ploys and he could use it like no one else could.

“Oh Madara, I’m happy to see you to.”

“Shut your mouth.” And as fast as lightening, Hashirama’s hand came up and gripped Madara’s chin. The air felt as though it was sucked out from around them as the world seemed to go silent. Naruto would wait. He would wait as long as it took so they wouldn’t kill him on accident. Sasuke was actually the one to break the tension with a small cough. Everyone in the circle glanced over at Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. “Oh, Sasuke.” Madara said as Hashirama’s hand slipped away. 

“Sir.” And he bowed, allowing everyone to introduce themselves. Izuna, in the process, has migrated back over to Madara’s side, grabbing onto Madara’s arm as though it were a stuffed animal. Naruto couldn’t pull his eyes away from it either. The relationship between Izuna and Madara was a strange one, that was for sure. Really, he would just have to talk to Sasuke about all. At the moment, the group split up once again. Hashirama and Madara turned and walked back into the house; the President looking like a happy puppy the entire time. Kagami and Izuna clung to Tobirama like koalas while Kushina and Mito walked back over to Mikoto and Fugaku. 

That left Sasuke, Naruto, and Minato. The two blondes blinked at one another, never having experienced seeing their older relative act in such a way. It was quite the out of body experience. When they turned back towards Sasuke, they saw the Uchiha watching them back. “Let me introduce you to my brother and Shisui.” Sasuke said as he turned and headed that way. “I will warn you though, he is very quiet and sensitive; scares easily.” And when they stopped in front of the two Uchiha’s, Shisui standing over Sasuke’s brother like a guard, Naruto understood what he said. 

“Itachi Uchiha.” Yep. Itachi was perhaps the quietest person Naruto had ever met. His voice was soft, like a sweet melody. What was quite contrasting was Shisui. He fit the personality of a Senju more than an Uchiha. 

And the way he guarded over Itachi. Naruto could only suspect they were dating, or something along those lines. Very few people acted the way Shisui did with Itachi. And these two were supposedly the most talented, after Madara. They made a beautiful pair none the less; like the moon and the sun. Perhaps that was part of the reason why they were attracted to one another, the way their energies worked. 

Naruto was really going to have to ask Sasuke about it all. 


End file.
